choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Han
Han, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Han has black hair, brown eyes, and a rough stubble. He wears a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a marooned and black bordered business suit. His casual outfit consists of a baseball t-shirt with orange colored sleeves. Personality Although not much is known about him, he initially comes off as an arrogant showboat, similar to Zeke, given how he talks down to Ryder based on their number of fans. He is a former pro-athlete, retired from baseball where he was a shortstop for 6 years, and considers himself to be a legit celebrity. Han also appears to be frustrated if you agree with Bianca that she is possibly more famous than him. He has a soft spot for his mother which shows if you pick “my mom is my # 1 fan“ choice. Han also seems to mellow out during chapter 3. He is also shown to have fits of anger if things don't go his way. If he gets eliminated before Lina, he has a tantrum that is severe enough for security to almost get involved before he composes himself. Han can be insensitive at times. During the volleyball challenge, the other contestants thought him constantly screaming at his team was uncalled for given that not all of them have a vast experience playing sports. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel Relationships Your Character At the second elimination ceremony, since Your Character can't vote if you won the challenge, Han beckons you over to ask for your opinion on who to vote to eliminate. He seems to pick whoever it is you tell him to. Afterwards, he remarks on how the two of you gotta stick together... alluding to a possible alliance in the future. If you chose to eliminate Lina, in the next confessional you can say it's because you viewed her as a bigger threat than Han. It is also revealed that Your Character finds Han unintelligent, calling him "dumb as a rock". He also seems to appreciate whenever you are polite to him or show good sportsmanship when you win a challenge instead of making fun of him and the other contestants for losing. Lina Although they flirt with each other in Chapter 2, they don't seem to get along. Lina is annoyed by his arrogant attitude when it comes to sports, and he is annoyed by her lack of athleticism. Gallery Other Looks Han.png|Suit HanShirtless.png|Shirtless Han Casual.png|Casual Han_Groomsman_full.png|Full view of Wedding Attire Miscellaneous DerekvsHanAME.jpg|Derek and Han Sneak Peek Han Sneak Peek.jpg|''Han the Pro Athlete'' Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast w/ Female MC MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanandZekenomineesversionAME10.png| Han & Zeke as nominees BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png| Han's picture in the Production room Trivia * As of Chapter 4, he has started using the catchphrase "Now that's a curveball!" whenever he is surprised by something. * A promotional picture of himself is shown in the production room Jen takes Your Character to in Chapter 10 to see some Confessionals of contestants still in the game. * In a premium scene in Chapter 12, it is mentioned that he refers to Football as his "comeback sport". * In Wedding Edition, he will be part of your wedding party. * During Chapter 13 of Wedding Edition, Han states that his ideal wedding would have him and his groomsmen all wearing matching pinstripe suits. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Jocks